The present disclosure relates to optical surgery, and more specifically to surgery on a patient's retina.
The human eye, in simple terms, functions to provide vision by transmitting and refracting light through a clear outer portion called the cornea and focusing the image by way of the lens onto a light-sensitive tissue lining the inner surface called the retina. The quality of the focused image depends on many factors including the size, shape, and length of the eye, and the shape and transparency of the cornea and lens.
Unfortunately, trauma, age, or disease may cause the retina to peel away from its support tissue, often termed retinal detachment. Retinal detachment is more common among those with severe myopia, but may also occur as a result of physical trauma to the eye, cataract surgery, or diabetic retinopathy. Initial detachments may be localized, but without rapid treatment, the entire retina may detach, leading to vision loss and blindness.